


A Little Confession

by FyrMaiden



Category: Glee
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine suggests that he and Kurt could earn some easy money by taking part in a psychology study that he found the flyer for. Kurt isn't sure, and it doesn't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Confession

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: 'I'm sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.'

Blaine breaks the kiss and steps back, a slightly horrified look on his face.

‘Oh my - I’m so sorry,’ he says, and Kurt - the kitchen still a hazy concept for him with all of his perception centred in his mouth - shakes his head.

‘Why?’

'I got so carried away playing house,’ Blaine says, his voice carrying a wobbly edge of hysteria. 'I didn’t mean to kiss you like that.’

Kurt shakes his head and leans back in to kiss Blaine one more time, his hands sliding into Blaine’s careful hair and his tongue into Blaine’s mouth.

'Don’t apologise,’ he whispers, and Blaine’s eyes are saucer wide when they part again. 'I’ve been wondering how to tell you for weeks.’

It starts, they say, like this.

 

Kurt returns to the apartment he shares with Blaine just seconds before Blaine leaves, keys in hand, for a standing engagement he has at a piano bar. They pass one another like this frequently, Kurt heading to the diner he waits at as Blaine gets home from class; Blaine in his best bow ties and sweaters as he heads out for dates just as Kurt comes home from Vogue. Both of them sliding around one another equitably as they juggle school and work and the need to actually live a little now and then.

This time Blaine says, 'I found something on the pin board at school. Santana says she and Britt did it last year and it was an easy bit of cash.’

Kurt blinks and nods, and Blaine smiles and is gone so quickly that Kurt feels his brain spin in his head.

There’s a note pinned to the door of the refrigerator with Blaine’s multicoloured (“RAINBOW, KURT”) letter magnets. The header is in large bold print.

“COUPLES REQUIRED FOR PSYCH STUDY”

Kurt blinks at it, and the unpins it from the door, and scans the text. It doesn’t say much more than that, except that the study will be paid, they require a selection of ages and sexualities, and to contact Karen either by telephone or by email.

Kurt reads it three more times, wonders if he has missed something in his situation with Blaine - they’re still just roommates, right? - and then carefully puts it back on the refrigerator door with one of Blaine’s magnets. He draws a big yellow question mark on it with a highlighter from his bag, reheats a bowl of Blaine’s mac and cheese (which is, Kurt thinks, cholesterol hell and comfort food heaven), and leaves it at that.

He doesn’t think about the study again until Blaine tapes it to his bedroom door, a yellow repositionable note stuck to it. ‘So? What do you think?’ he’s scrawled in his scruffiest, most illegible boy handwriting. Kurt’s not sure if Blaine’s ever heard of cursive. He carefully removes it from his door, drops his bag on the floor, and taps gently on Blaine’s door.

“Hey,” he says by way of greeting, when Blaine acknowledges the tap. He pushes the door open and leans against the frame, the flyer held in front of him. Blaine smiles his widest, most affable smile, and Kurt ignores the way it makes his heart swoop. Blaine’s been making his heart jump and stop and stutter since he moved in, another fresh-faced Ohio transplant. He’s sitting on his bed, his laptop on his knees and his books around him.

“You could use the table?” Kurt says, though it’s not what he’s trying to say. He looks down at the flyer, and at Blaine’s handwriting, wonders what it would look like in cards on Valentine’s and at Christmas, when it’s special. He swallows and grips the paper, feels the way it crumples in his grip.

Shit.

“Do you want to talk about this?” he asks, and Blaine quirks a shoulder.

“I thought it would be an easy way to-”

His mouth turns up in the corners, and the light kaleidoscopes in the impossible hazel green whiskey tea of his eyes. Kurt nods. “Do you even know what they want?”

“No,” Blaine says. “But I figure we could ask Karen. Santana said that when she and Britt did it last year, it was pretty much just seeing how different couples interact when they know they’re being observed versus when they think they’re not.”

“Huh,” Kurt says, and then, “I made salad for dinner. Your mom sent that spiraliser, and I got tired of seeing it sitting in the cupboard neglected.”

“See,” Blaine grins again. “You’ll do just great.”

 

Blaine contacts Karen. She’s taller than Kurt expects, when they meet her. He thought she’d be shorter. He finds himself focussing on her height and the fact she’s chewed her nails as she speaks to them, talks them through what she needs. Kurt doesn’t hear much, but he doesn’t grasp that they’re the first gay couple to sign up this year. Kurt’s ears go foggy, and Blaine squeezes his hand in silent encouragement.

He buys him a non-fat mocha on the way home as well, and fills Kurt in on the details he knows he missed.

All of them.

Kurt nods his head, and Blaine leans across the table and kisses the corner of his mouth, easy and affectionate, even in public. They’re been dating for the minimum six months required, he’d said. Kurt thinks they might as well have said a year, 18 months. They’ve known one another that long.

As he’s walking back toward NYADA and his own classes, it crashes over him in a wave.

Are they going to have to share a bed?

He laughs and ducks his head and tries not to think about Blaine naked.

 

The study is for 12 weeks. Blaine is easy with his affection, warm and tactile and open in ways that Kurt wishes he understood, or could emulate. He finds it harder, though. Even with his actual boyfriends, he hasn’t been wildly demonstrative. Blaine says that that’s fine, normal even, on the notes that he leaves in Kurt’s lunch bag.

Kurt’s never had anyone who leaves actual notes before. He likes it, though.

He also likes that Blaine buys him fresh flowers, and has memorised his school and work schedule. He likes that Blaine reserves him a seat at the bar he plays piano in some nights, and he thinks, being Blaine’s boyfriend for three months hasn’t been the worst experience of his life.

And he has a lot of terrible experiences to choose from.

 

It’s in the last few days of the study that Blaine forgets that they’re pretending, or seems to forget. He leans into Kurt’s space as they’re heading out for school and presses a kiss to his mouth that gets heavier than he intended.

He pulls away and shakes his head, presses his hand to his mouth.

“I - I forgot,” he stutters, and Kurt shakes his head and pulls him back in, kisses him hard and dirty, pours everything he has into it, kisses Blaine until his lungs burn and his head swims.

“Don’t apologise,” he breathes, lips tingling with the burn of Blaine’s day old beard. “Don’t leave.”

Blaine does as he’s told and stays.


End file.
